


Breakdown

by OhMyViolet



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyViolet/pseuds/OhMyViolet
Summary: David finds out the hard way that even your actions in the Entity's realm can have serious consequences.





	1. Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't typically post until I have a few chapters of a work ready to go but I'm a bit unsure about this. I never write in first person so I'd appreciate the feedback on whether I'm doing an ok job with it so far.
> 
> Also I don't know why this is formatted so weirdly, I'll look into fixing it.

David King 

 

The campfire warmed my sore muscles, as Claudette tended to the gash on my side, the heat providing some comfort and helping only slightly with the pain. No one else had a scratch on them, you'd swear they had just come back from a nice walk. I was doing so well in the trials, keeping the killers attention on me was a role I gladly took on. They could never catch me, didn't matter who it was, I'd keep them them chasing long enough for the others to get the generators done and get out. I swore I'd even seen a few killers look disappointed when they'd come across me. It was almost like they knew they'd wouldn't be getting any kills this time. I was good, and I knew damn well I was the best. 

 

Claudette sang me praises while she disinfected my wound. It should have been but I was too high on adrenaline to notice. My leg involuntarily shook with anticipation as she told the others about my performance. I couldn't stop grinning, I like a kid whose mum was showing everyone his glowing report card. I liked Claudette and receiving praise from her was always appreciated, considering she was high on the list of people I wanted to protect. She was too good for this place. People like her shouldn't be here. 

 

“I swear, I must have fixed him up 25 times and he still got out. I've never seen anything like it”, Claudette was getting to the end of her story, as she finished patching me up. “But you shouldn't keep putting yourself in danger like that, let some of us take the heat for a change”. 

Like I said, too good. The pissed off look on Jake's face only made the moment sweeter. 

“Sorry Claude, but I ain't the type to stand back and let ye get hurt”, I glanced at Jake before making my next comment. “I don't do the whole “lone survivor” thing”. 

 

Jake was known to to keep to himself both inside and outside the trials. That didn't bother me, each to their own. What pissed me off was he'd happily let us did on the hook while he waited for the hatch. He didn't even have the balls to admit it either, always pretending he couldn't get tonus for some bullshit excuse or another. I could see right through him, even if the others couldn't and I made sure he knew it. I'd make the snide comments or leave him on the hook a little too long, and take him off it a little too roughly. In all honesty, I wanted to just deck him in the face but Dwight would kill me if I lay a hand on him. Again. 

 

His face screwed up at the comment I made, and quickly he stood up and left. Claudette shook her head as she packed up what was left of her medkit. He could sulk all he wanted for all I cared. Prick. 

 

“Hey, watch it idiot!”, Nea called out as Jake pushed past her to get out into the forest. She shook her head when he didn't answer, and followed the others who were returning from a trial, back into camp. Meg sat down next to fire and motioned for Nea to sit with her. Ace plopped down against a nearby tree and began the process of cleaning the grime of his precious sunglasses. Dwight stood on the edge of camp for a moment, dusting himself off but eventually made his way over and sat down next to me. Claudette gave us a small smile, before moving to tend to the others. They all looked unscathed as far as I could see. Tired looking and wet but unharmed. 

 

“Why are ye all bloody saturated?”, I asked Dwight as he sat down. He let out a deep sigh, which automatically made me pull him into a one armed hug, ignoring the dampness that was now seeping into my own jacket. 

“Legion left us all to bleed out, outside the ski lodge. We didn't even get one generator done. It was really hard to get out of the snow”. 

I placed a quick kiss into his wet mop of hair. He smelled like wet grass, a scent I'd grown quite accustomed to during my time playing rugby. 

“'ere let's get ye closer to the fire”, I suggested. He felt like ice. 

“I think I'd prefer a change of clothes”, he said, hauling himself off the ground. 

 

I followed him a short distance away from the fire, to the spot where we kept whatever personal clothing items the entity would occasionally leave for us. Dwight had neatly hung our belongings over a large branch of a tree. I found it strange that it'd give us gifts like this but in times like this, having an extra outfit or two came in handy. It was never gracious enough to give us some spare underwear though, which was now causing a serious dilemma for Dwight. 

 

I sat down against a tree as he considered his situation.

“What am I gonna do?”, he asked, although I wasn't quite sure if he was asking me or himself. He stood with his shirt off, in his damp underwear with his hands on his hips, considering the situation like it was the worst of his problems in here. 

“Jus’ don't wear any”, I suggested.  _ Just wear nothing at all, I don't mind.  _

“I can't not wear underwear with jeans”, he protested, more embarrassed by the idea than the implications of it. 

“What about them?”, I asked, pulling a pair of red joggers off the branch. 

Dwight's face almost turned as red as the bottoms at the suggestion. It was an endearing quality of his.

“But if I do that then everyone will be able to see...everything”, he pulled on a red t-shirt as he spoke.

“I don't have a problem with what yer wearin’ right now”, I reached up and gave his arse a gentle slap.

“David!”, he squealed. “This is a serious problem”.

“Well”, I couldn't help the smirk on my face as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the ground. “I 'spose if ya can't come up with a solution, ya'll have ta stay here with me”.   

“David, I have work to do!”, he protested but giggled a bit when he fell into my lap.

 

God I fucking loved that man. 

 

“What work's more important than me, eh?”, my arms tightened around his waist, pulling him into me. His brown eyes softened, as he rested his forehead against mine. It was a look he reserved just for me, and it made my heart melt. 

“I love you”, he whispered. 

I held him tighter when he kissed me, taking a moment to notice the damp feeling his hair had left on mine. I didn't mind though, all I cared about was kissing him. 

 

I moved my lips into his jaw and began to trail gentle kisses up and down his neck. Dwight gasped loudly, but I quickly realised it wasn't because of me. 

“D-David, there's someone out there”, he sounded panicked. 

I craned my neck in the direction he was looking, but I couldn't see anything. 

“What're ye talkin’ bout there's nothin’ there”. 

He looked at me, wide eyed as if I was either stupid or blind. 

“David, there's...Oh no”, he quickly reached to gather his belongings as the black fog seeped in around us. 

 

I didn't have time to ask him what he thought he saw. I grabbed his navy hoodie from the tree but he was gone before I had a chance to hand it over. 

“Shite”, I muttered, as I felt the fog take me too.  _ At least we might end up in the same one.  _

 

I appeared in the cornfield soon after.  _ Not the worst place to be.  _ Unsure who I was up against, I went in search of generators in the hope I might come across some the others. I eventually stumbled across Dwight and Kate who were elbow deep in a generator. 

“Who else we got?”, I asked, instinctively crouching as I approached, making them jump in the process. 

Kate let out a shaky breath, “Jesus David...I ain't sure haven't seen anyone but us”. 

Dwight continued to work on the generator, his bare arms expertly connecting the wires and fixing the screws into place. It was second nature to him now, sadly. He didn't deserve to be here either. 

He noticed me staring, which caused his hands to fumble, I assume he dropped a wire but managed to catch it just in time. 

“Oh...err...here, love”, I passed him his hoodie that I just remembered I was holding. He looked surprised.

“Oh! Thank you”, he removed his delicate hands from the machine to quickly pull the hoodie around him and zip it up. 

“Gosh, I wish I had a handsome man to look after me like that”, Kate commented, winking at me playfully.

“Oh, um...do you want it? You must be cold”, Dwight moved to unzip the hoodie again. 

Kate laughed at him and shook her head, “No hun, I'm from the south. Got warm blood”. 

That girl must have had the warmest blood in the world, as she typically sported a pair of denim shorts and a light tank top without batting an eyelid. 

 

The moment was cut short by a man's yelp in the distance. 

“That sounds like Jake”, Dwight gasped, his head whipping in the direction of the noise. As much as I didn't like the prick, I knew Dwight was planning on doing something stupid which would most likely end up with him on a hook too. I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

“Let me distract the killer, then you swoop in and grab nature boy”. 

He nodded and took my hand as we walked. 

“D'ya know who it is?”, I asked. 

“No”, the simple answer alone told me he was terrified, even without the feeling of his palm sweating against mine.

 

We froze at the humming.  _ Of course it's the fucking huntress. _

I placed a hand on Dwight's cheek to make him look at me.

“Listen, wait till I'm far off and then grab ‘im, ok”.

“Please be careful”, he told me, before moving to hide behind a rock, waiting for the show to start. And bye God, did I know how to put on a show.

 

“Oi”, I called out as I approached the hook, grabbing the attention of the much larger woman who was circling it. 

“I see you got yerself a little friend, eh?”. 

Jake gave me a death glare, probably mentally telling me to fuck off. He wouldn't be brave enough to say it to my face. 

“Ya like music, huh? Come on then, bitch, let's dance!”, I took off, beckoning for her to follow. I swore I could hear her growl at me as she took the bait. 

 

This was the shit I lived for now. The thrill of being chased was good but the thrill of knowing I was good enough to waste the killer's time and still get away was even better. Today, wasn't so much of a challenge. The huntress was sluggish and not as fast or accurate. Didn't mean I was gonna make it an easier for her though. My years in the boxing ring taught me how to be light on my feet and how to predict an opponent's movements, skills that became incredibly handy in here. 

 

The huntress lazily threw a hatchet at me as I jumped through a window, missing me by a few inches. I quickly jumped into a nearby locker, to take a moment to catch my breath. Hearing a generator power to life in the distance filled me with a new round of energy. I backed up into the locker, pushing my back against it. I wanted as much leverage as possible when I jumped out to scare the woman who was hunting me. As I pushed myself back against the wall, something clattered to the ground. 

“Shit”, this was gonna blow my cover. I couldn't hear any humming outside so she must have lost me. Stepping out of my metal confine, I looked to see what had caused all the noise. A hatchet had fallen off the back wall. I stared at it for a moment, those things were always firmly secured with some invisible force so we could never use them to defend ourselves. Trust me, I've tried.

 

I turned the weapon over in my hand, not quite believing I was able to finally hold one. I reached into the locker to grab another but they were all firmly secured. 

_ One shot _ . Better than nothing. I ran my hand over the cool metal of the hatchet head.  _ Sharp. _ Was I really allowed to just have this? 

A scream in the distance rid all doubt from my mind. Dwight was in trouble.

 

I sprinted as fast as I could to the screaming. The huntress had Dwight on his front, pinned to ground, her hands firmly on his shoulders as she shoved his face into the dirt.  _ What is going on? She shoved just hooked him by now, they don't do this _ . I didn't have time to think about it. Dwight was crying and begging to be let go and that's all I cared about.

 

I didn't even feel the hatchet leave my hand. I didn't pay any attention to it at all until it was embedded in the back of her skull. I didn't realise I was doing anything at all until I flipped her over and was hammering the hatchet repeatedly into her forehead. Her veil and mask had fallen to the ground at some point, which made me realise I'd just killed someone. I had blood on my hands. Literally. Dwight a fresh outfit was covered in the stuff. He gawked at the sight in front of him, before scrambling to his feet, at a loss for words. 

“D-David... W-what...H-how…”. 

 

I shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe what I'd just done, that it was even possible. Part of me was kind of impressed, I took her down so easily. I shook my head again to remove the thought. Dwight didn't need this right now. I pulled him into a hug, ignoring the fact that we were both covered in blood.

“I was so s-scared”, he sniffled into my chest. “I didn't know w-what she was trying to do t-to m-me”. 

“It's ok, pet. You're ok”, I rubbed gentle circles into his back, watching the woman on the ground the whole time. I half expected her to get back up. She didn't. 

 

We just stood there for a while, staring at her. 

“What do we do now? Is the trial over? Are we going to die?”, Dwight asked. He didn't sound as panicked about the situation as I expected. He was probably in shock. I know I was. 

“I dunno, love”. It wasn't a lie. I had no idea what this meant. “Let's just...go find the rest”. 

We walked around the area, in silence bar the sound of our heavy breathing. Dwight held onto my hand tightly. I appreciated the contact probably more than he did. The adrenaline was beginning to wear off and the reality of what I just did began to seep in.  _ What does this mean? I've fucked us all. _

 

The gates powered as usual and we met up with Kate and Jake. They didn't question the blood, being covered in the stuff was accepted around here. Dwight and I quickly made our way to our spot away from camp, ignoring Claudette's calls to check us over. Dwight didn't hesitate to take off his blood soaked clothes, the situation being less of an ordeal than it was a few hours ago. I just sat there, letting the blood sit on me. I couldn't even look at Dwight. How could I? I  _ fucked us all.  _

 

And that's when I saw it. The dark figure moving between the trees in the distance. It retreated back into the fog soon after. Maybe it saw me looking. There was someone out there, like Dwight had said before. Someone was watching us.


	2. Visitor

Dwight Fairfield 

 

We didn’t talk much about what happened.in the trial. I got the impression David didn’t want to. Honestly, I was a little surprised he didn’t take the opportunity to gloat but, I guess straight up killing someone is different to punching someone in the face. A lot different. It made me shudder to think about. At first, I was proud of him. He took down a serial killer all to protect me, but the more I thought it about the worse it felt. I was the one who repeatedly told the group if we don’t keep our morals and some sense of order in here, then we’re no better than the killers. I’m nothing but a hypocrite.  _ If only I didn’t get in the way.   _

I couldn't help but wonder what it all meant. Was she just dead now, or do killers come back like us? Can they all be killed? Do they have a camp where she'd reappear and all her killer comrades would be happy to see her return?  _ Don't be stupid, Dwight. _

I knew David wasn't sleeping well. Neither was I but not by choice. It felt like I had no time between that trial and the ones that followed. Every time the fog rolled in, it called for me. David on the other hand, was never called. It was like the Entity forgot about him or something. I don't know how it could forget him, after what he'd done. He was antsy and full of his typical energy but now had limited options to burn it off. I noticed how his legs would jiggle up and down as he sat and his new obsession of poking the fire. He'd started biting his nails too, a habit he'd scolded me for time and time again.

The last trials had been awful, so maybe it was for the best he was excluded. All of the killers we’d gone up against were lusting for blood more than usual. Especially mine. I couldn't figure out what I did to make them want me and only me. I would be hunted down the moment I appeared in a trial and chased relentlessly until I was sacrificed on a hook, or more often murdered by the killer themselves. I’d have to watch as the others escaped without a scratch. I couldn’t even remember the last time I touched a generator.

This trial was no different. Before I even had time to recognise where I was, the Trapper was hot on my heels. Why me?  _ What did I do?  _ I ran past every generator I could find in the hopes that one of the others would be around and maybe my pursuer would take the bait and chase them instead. It wasn’t like me to purposely put my friends in danger, but I was so tired. None of them had been hooked in ages. Would it really be so bad if one of them died instead of me this time?  _ How could I even think like that? _

On the bright side, I was getting better at hiding and prolonging the chase. David would be proud. I could hear generators powering in the distance. I hadn’t even had time to see who my teammates were. I wasn’t exactly sure how many they’d completed while I was being chased. I didn’t exactly have time to count. I made the mistake of jumping through a window, giving the Trapper time to dig his cleaver into my shoulder. I was so used to the pain now I didn’t even cry out.

I slid behind a large boulder, watching as the Trapper circled the area. I watched with bated breath as he stood staring in my direction, my blood dripping from his weapon and onto the damp grass. _Should I run? Does he know?_ **_He knows. Run._** My ears rang and my head pounded. _What the hell?_ Probably the blood loss. I was about to dash from my hiding spot when the taller man turned away and began walking in the other direction. I breathed a sigh of relief. _I escaped._

Having the moment to myself made me realise how bad I was bleeding. My white shirt clung to my chest and shoulder, the dampness making me shiver. I hadn’t even noticed the small pool of red that had formed underneath me. I didn’t want to leave my hiding spot, knowing the moment I stepped out I’d probably be chased again. But I had to do something.  _ Maybe Claudette is here somewhere. She’ll help me. _

I hauled myself off the ground, using the rock for support. The adrenaline must have worn off because I was starting to realise how much my body was aching. I took a few tentative steps forward before establishing I was safe. For now anyway. I walked around the area, looking for any signs of a generator being worked on. I couldn’t stop myself from obsessively looking over my shoulder to see if I was being followed. That’s how I messed up.

I didn’t noticed the glinting metal in the grass until it had wrapped itself around my ankle. I screamed so loudly, as I dropped to the ground, I thought my lungs might give out. My outburst was followed by the sound of the exit gates powering. I was missing my chance. _No, no, no, please._ My head began to pound again. **_Break._** My ears rang. **_Break._** And then it stopped. _What the hell?_

I tugged at the metal jaws of the trap but it wouldn’t budge. Tears began to form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I could just about make out the figure of Jake in the distance, opening the gates. I think he looked at me but quickly looked away, returning to the task at hand.  _ Please don’t leave me here. Not again.  _ A rough hand yanked me from the trap, holding me up by the collar of my shirt. I could hear the flimsy fabric begin to tear under the Trapper’s iron grasp. He stared at me through the narrow eyeholes of his mask, before roughly throwing me back to the ground. My heart sank as I saw Claudette and Meg dash through the gates, my hope of survival leaving with them. I let my head fall back to rest on the ground with a thud. All I could do now was accept and wait for the inevitable.

But nothing happened.

I looked around the area, seeing no sign of the Trapper anywhere. Was he leaving me to bleed out?  _ Maybe I can drag myself to the gates.  _ I dug my nails into the dirt and let out a yelp, as I tried to shift my position.  _ Right, my ankle. _ I let out a shaky breath, considering my options. I began to feel lightheaded. I must have lost a lot of blood.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”, a raspy voice called from somewhere behind me. I whipped my head around frantically, searching for the source. It couldn’t be the Trapper, could it?  _ Killers don’t talk...right?  _ A man I’d never seen before appeared from behind a nearby tree. He seemed to be wearing a red and green sweater that was frayed and torn in places, a dark fedora perched on his head. It wasn’t until he got closer to me that I noticed how disfigured he was. I began to back away as his burned and blistered face loomed over me.

“Don’t you know it’s rude to leave when you’ve got guests?”, his heavy black boot crushed down onto my injured ankle, causing me to cry out in pain. I swear I caught him licking his lips.  _ Is he enjoying this? _

“W-who are you?”, I croaked out, almost suffocated by the lump that had formed in my throat.

He laughed but there was no joy to it. “You don’t need to know that yet. I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of each other”.

“W-what...w-what do you mean?”. The sudden release of the pressure on my ankle caused me to gasp. I instinctively tried to back away again, when he knelt next to me. I hadn’t even noticed the blades attached to his hand until they were running across my cheek. What the hell was happening? 

“The one above has a problem with your little boyfriend”, he said the word with a pang of disgust. “He’s getting in the way, apparently. His selfishness is disgusting, really. But they want to get to him somehow”. He flicked his wrist, and I felt a sting on my cheek. He leaned down so he was closer to my ear. He reeked of mould and ash, it made me feel sick. 

“It’s a shame really that you have to be pulled into this. Such a pretty, young face”. He dragged his claw down so it sliced my lip, allowing the taste of metallic to fill my mouth. 

I quivered as he stood up. He looked around as if seeking direction of what to do next.  _ Is the Trapper gonna come back now?  _ He sighed loudly.

“Well, that’s all the fun we get to have for today”. He lifted my chin with his boot, forcing me to look at him. 

“Keep your pretty mouth shut or he dies. I’m sure I can find a better use for it anyway”. He kicked my chin backwards, causing my head to smack off the ground with an audible thud. When I looked back up, he was gone.  _ What the hell was that? _

I wiped my mouth with my arm, mixing the fresh blood with the old stuff from earlier. The area seemed to be deserted now, it was eerily quiet. I forced myself to my feet, going against my body’s wishes. The blood from my cheek dribbled down my neck, creeping inside my shirt. I didn’t have time to worry about it now, I had to take my chance when I had it. I used the brick walls for support, following them until I reached the exit. I felt like crap but atleast I was alive. This time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this chapter isn't the best. I haven't been feeling too good lately. I'm hoping to stick to my typical fast updates but excuse me if that doesn't end up being the case. I gotta take care of my head right now.


End file.
